<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Bully by Final_fanatic_XV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982086">Nighttime Bully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV'>Final_fanatic_XV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Self Harm, cutting/bruising, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident with Gladiolus, Prompto has to spend his nights alone with PTSD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Promptis, Promptis (they were just supposed to be friends), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime Bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, do not read this if you have had PTSD. Do not go down this hell hole again. This has self harm too, so trigger warning.</p><p>Oh, and this was inspired by some of starofinsomnia’s latest works. I do not actually know star in real life, but if you like this you might wanna check out some of their works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See ya in the mornin’, guys!” Prompto said, walking cheerily into his tent. As he undid the zipper, he heard Gladio say a few casual words to Noctis. It made tears sting in his eyes, warming his eyelids.</p><p>‘Don’t cry yet. They can’t see you cry.’ He scolded himself, rushing into the tiny tent and doing the zipper up behind him. ‘Think about something else. Think about chocobos. I got to ride a chocobo with Noct! That was fun!’</p><p>Prompto sighed, content with his fantasy as he lifted the blanket. From outside the tent, he could hear the prince say something about fishing, his tone sounding like a question. Ignis had already gone to bed, so that only meant one thing; Gladio was going to respond.</p><p>Prompto rushed to cover his ears before any words escaped the bodyguard’s mouth. Since Prompto was leaning on his hands though, he fell onto the side of his face, and his hand were only so thick, grumbled words still entering his ears. ‘Great, not I have to explain to the guys why I have a bruise on my face.’</p><p>Tears began steaming down his cheeks, his fucked up mind changing what Gladiolus said to something much worse.</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do about it, Punk?” Gladio punched Prompto in the stomach, though it was really only Prompto’s own arm flopping against his own belly. Either was, Prompto’s mind made it hurt. And it made silent tears fall steadier. </p><p>“Gonna go run to Mommy? Ask her to buy you more glasses?” Mental-Gladio slapped Prompto, making his glasses fall off. He placed his masive weight on them, a sickening crunch emitting from his foot, though it was really only one of the men outside of the tent shifting his chair.</p><p>Prompto stiffened, his side aching as ghost hands from his past served up another punch. “No, no.” Prompto whispered, shutting his eyes forcefully. It only made it so the horrible memories of that day all the more vivid, so he flung his eyes open.</p><p>A shadow of his own arm flickered on the side of the tent, but in his mind it was Gladio, waiting for him.</p><p>Prompto flung his blanket over his head, but as it settled on his body, the ghost hands were back, and this time ice cold. ‘It’s a blanket, it’s a blanket!’ Prompto told himself, squirming anyways. </p><p>There was no escape from his past. Prompto tried a different way.</p><p>Just forgive him! Just forgive him!’ Prompto chanted ‘everyone else has! They think I have to, so just forgive him! It was one fucking day, and he apologized two days after!’ Prompto cried, thinking about the day Gladiolus had so harshly bullied him, just a few days after Gladio’s parents died. ‘He was going through tough shit, he deserves to be forgiven! I’m the real bully here!’ Prompto scolded himself, furious and terrified.</p><p>Ghost hands still creeped over Prompto’s torso, delivering mental hits. Prompto wringing under the duvet. </p><p>‘Just forgive him! Everyone else thinks I’m fine! Let them be right, before they eventually figure out what it’s like for me at night!’ Prompto sobbed through a clenched jaw, dragging his blanket in between his teeth. ‘I can’t ever let them know.’ </p><p>‘I’m just a mess of hang ups, I don’t deserve to be here. I deserve to get bullied. I’m an unforgiving jerk. I’m an Magitek Trooper, and they don’t even know. I’m just lying to them.’</p><p>Prompto slipped his hand into his pocket, running his finger against warm metal. He pulled it out, opening the pocket knife. ‘I have to be quiet. I can’t let Noct know, and I especially can’t let Gladio know. If he even tried to help, patting me on the back in comfort...’ Prompto shivered at the thought, removing his arms from under the covers. </p><p>He slipped off his wristband, raising the tiny knife above his bare wrist. A quiet “night Noct.” from Gladio was enough to fuel him, the blade sliding harshly over his pale flesh. Blood gently spilled from the self-induced wound, resulting in Prompto reaching for a small cloth in his pocket. It was stained from the countless other times he had cut himself, but he couldn’t care less as the ghost hands got weaker, not going away.</p><p>The almost immediate snoring that emitted from the tent beside Prompto’s was enough to fuel him once more. ‘That monster gets to sleep soundly, well he unknowingly tears my mental stability apart? Unfair!’ Prompto cut again, blood beading along the shaded line.</p><p>‘Well, the real monster is you, you unforgiving bastard! You don’t deserve happiness!’ Oh no, PTSD with a visit from depression? Bad combo. Prompto cied out silently as he sat up and viciously sliced at his arm, opening a much wider wound. He could just barely see the flesh on the inside of his arm, and it looked almost purpleish as a different kind of liquid pooled out. It was blood, but with a mix of a clear yellowish substance.</p><p>‘Fuck, this has never happened before!’ Prompto dashed fro his bloodstained cloth, swiping at the liquid that leaked from his arm. ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck’ Prompto repeated in his head, the liquid leaking faster as his stomach turned with the veiw ever wipe revealed. The wide-open, yet short cut was gory, and Prompto squeezed the flesh on both sides of it in an attempt to close it up.</p><p>Then, Prompto heard a gasp over the screaming in his head. He looked up to see Noctis. “I-I-I-“ this was it. His secret’s out. They’re gonna ditch him.</p><p>Noctis shuffled quickly over in the tiny sleeping area, applying light pressure to the area just above the gushing wound. “Prompto, why?” He asked, awkwardly raising Prompto’s arm up to slow bleeding.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Prompto cried out, ugly cry noises finally escaping as he fell into a wet mess.</p><p>Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde comfortingly. “Hey hey, it’s okay.” Noctis cried lightly himself, seeing his best friend in such bad condition leaving him feeling terrible. Noctis’ hand gently stoking up and down the boy’s back chased away all the fake, mental-hands, feeling real comfort for the first time in too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Noct,” Prompto managed to get out after a while of crying, his tear ducts finally drying out. “I love you.” Prompto said for the first time in forever.</p><p>“I love you too, Prom.” The raven said, and it was like music to the blonde’s ears. “Can you tell me whats wrong?” He asked kindly, still hugging the boy, though letting go of his injured arm now that it had scabbed over.</p><p>“Nothings wrong. Not anymore.” Prompto answered, and for the first time in forever, he meant it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it (or hated it, whatever you wanna call it). I just really couldn’t keep up with just the happy stuff, and I needed some hurt/comfort. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>